Christmas Cookies
by Reclaimerart
Summary: Cortana tries her best to make cookies for the Christmas party. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me if it seems awkward. Please read and review.


**Halo: Christmas Cookies**

" _Deck the halls with bows of holly. Fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la-"_

" _La la la_."

Cortana jumped at the sound of the deep, growly voice coming from behind her. She quickly turned on her heel and saw who it was.

"John! You startled me." She giggled when she saw him standing there.

The Master Chief gave her his trademark smirk that he usually used when he was being mischeivous; or when he knew he was in trouble; with either her or his team . She loved seeing him so laid back and also loved seeing that particular smirk gracing his usually stern face. It made him look like he was 10 years was so cute to her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make it up to you some way or another,Cortana." His voice practically rumbled through her being.

He carefully sauntered up to her, making her back up to counter behind put his arms on either side of large form looming over her petite now she felt like she was a deer all alone in a forest trapped by a ravenous wolf.

"Though I might need a little intel this 't go shooting my way out all the mix things up a little. Wouldn't you agree?"

Cortana felt a blush creep up her neck as thought of the many times he "mixed things up" whenever they were alone. John was very rarely this forward. But when he was, she loved to savor every second. However-

"Oh, I totally agree with you, John." She replied with a smoky tone in her voice."Though I might have to take a rain check on that right kids will be home any minute now,and I really need to get things ready for the party since you're here you can help me out."

John cocked an eyebrow at her."Mmmmm.I don't know.I MIGHT be able to help. What's in it for me if I do?" He smirked as he gave Cortana his best innocent face.

Cortana couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Well, for starters, you get a very appreciative and happy wife. Who would be VERY willing to properlly thank you for your services." She said coyly.

John lowered his hands so that they rested on her gave her a tentative squeeze, earning a slight gasp from her.

"I like the sound of that." John replied as he lowered his head to her slender neck,kissing that special spot on it that always sent her head spinning.

Cortana moaned in response to John's ministrations and closed her placed her left hand on the back of his head, scratching his scalp, and the other on his chest.

" _Oh my. I know we haven't been this intimate in awhile,"_ Cortana thought. _"but I really need to get back to making thes cookies."_

She felt his hand travel up waist and... settle on the countertop behind her?

 _"Strange. He usually likes to feel me up right about now."_

He continued to kiss her, slipping his tongue between their lips and into her leaned forward his hands moving away from her body and making her lean backwards.

 _"What is he up to?"_ Cortana pondered this for a second more before she realized what was behind her.

"John."

"Hmm"

" If you want this to lead to something more later on, then I suggest you keep your hands away from those cookies." She said.

John froze. His hands were just centimeters away from grabbing one of her cookies.

Cortana looked up into his eyes and saw the defeated look in his eyes as he realized he was, quite literally, caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He reminded her of his 6 year old self whenever he was in trouble with her.

She removed her arms from around his neck and his chest and crossed them over her chest, quirking an eyebrow at him. She pursed he lips in an amused smile.

She could tell from his eyes that he was contemplating the ultimatum set before him.

"Damn" He sighed in defeat and moved his hands to rest on her waist." How is it you always win me over?"

Cortana shrugged and beamed at him"Must be my charming and I am one of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to the counter. she went to grab the cookie tray.

And found one cookie missing.

"John Matthew Drake!" She said sternly but with a hint of amusment in her voice. How had he been so sneaky?

She whirled around on her heels to retrieve the stolen cookie, and to give her Spartn husband a good reprimanding. However she found that said person was already across the kitchen and heading into the living room with a cookie in his greedy mouth.

"Apparently not that brilliant." He called back to her.


End file.
